The present invention relates to a container, especially for food, with separable multiple compartments, and more particularly, relates to a container in which food can be frozen, transported, heated and then served in which the multiple compartments making up the container can be selectively separated so that only a portion of the food so packaged can be utilized as desired.
With the widespread use of microwave heating, there has been a great demand for versatile, convenient and cheap packaging for food in which the food can be frozen, transported, stored and then heated and served. While there have been numerous prior art packages in this area, they have various disadvantages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,798, issued to Goltsos, discloses a tray having a plurality of compartments, each of which receives a particular type of food and all of which are covered by a transparent sheet. However, these compartments are not separable from one another, so selective heating and serving of selected ones of the compartments is not readily possible; and these compartments are not foldable relative to one another, so the tray must remain in a flat configuration. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,296, issued to Ruskin et al., while disclosing a plurality of foldable compartments, fails to disclose the separable nature thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,433, issued to Andrews et al., discloses a container with two chambers, foldable relative to one another, but these chambers do not contain different types of food and are not separable.